Fan website
For an alphabetical list of websites for which there are pages on this wiki, please see Category:Fan Websites. A '''fan website' is a website that is created by one or more fans for the benefit of other fans. Such websites may serve a variety of different functions including the following: * Archive: a website that collects some particular type of material created by fans that might otherwise prove ephemeral (such as fan fiction, fan art, posts to mailing lists, screen captures, smaller websites). * Faction site: a website created by a group of fans to express their interest and participation in a particular subgroup within the main fandom. * Info(rmation) site or FAQ site (F'requently '''A'sked 'Q'uestions): a website created to provide information about a fandom and/or its object of adoration. * '''Personal site: a website created by an individual. Besides fan-related material, such websites may also contain more personal material, such as the fan's resumé or photographs of family and pets. * Resource site: a website created to provide a resource within the fandom for other fans to use (e.g. when writing fiction or creating webpages), whether information about canon or ancillary information related to the object of adoration. * Tribute site: usually part of a personal site; created by a fan to express his/her own interest in one or more fandoms by describing the object of adoration, usually with some appropriate graphics. * War site: in Forever Knight fandom, a site created to archive one of the FK Wars; or created by a faction to document its participation (often including permission slips and character info on the fans taking part). * Wiki site: a site which users collaboratively edit (such as this Forever Knight wiki). List of Websites The following are Forever Knight fan sites that do not yet have their own pages in this wiki. * A little bit of space on the 'net...: LeeAnn's Second Web Page Includes the Ravenettes' FKWar 10 permissions, and screen captures/transcripts of interviews given by Nigel Bennett and Geraint Wyn Davies http://leeannp.tripod.com/ * Amparo Bertram's Home Page http://www-personal.umich.edu/~weyrbrat/ * Arletta's Forever Knight Fan Fiction Includes the FK Family Feud Game (http://www.charm.net/~g4akl/fkfeud.html) http://www.charm.net/~g4akl/ * Auntie Ren's Dark Perk Page http://www.angelfire.com/ne/thedpninja/index.html * Beautiful Mistakes http://www.beautifulmistakes.co.nr/ Melissa Treglia's personal archive site with a page for her Forever Knight fan fiction. * The Black Rose http://melsdomain.50megs.com/foreverknight/index.html Melissa Puzio's site. * Catherine A Foster's Forever Knight Fan Fiction http://catherinefoster.net/Forever%20Knight%20Fic.html * Complexity: An Unholy Trinity Fanlisting http://gryffonslair.com/complexity/index2.html * The Convent of the DSS (Decadent Sin Sisters) http://dssconvent.tripod.com/ * Dark Nick and Nat Homepage http://branwenwolf.tripod.com/ * DCE's Creative Corner Includes a section of Highlander/Forever Knight crossovers. http://www.dlc.fi/~dce/fic/index.html * Denizens of the Night: Forever Knight's Raven Club Fanlisting http://fan.skykissed.net/raven/ * Det. Tracy Vetter: a good cop Cousin Kimi's Dark Perkulators page http://www.geocities.com/Athens/Troy/6801/dp.html * Donna's Page http://homepage.mac.com/hymonb/Donna/ * DP Burp Page http://rbeard.tripod.com/dpburp.htm * Elisa P. Black's Forever Knight-Only Fan Fiction http://eblack.tripod.com/fiction/fkfanfic.htm * Fan Fiction Includes: Cousin Lee's Page, LizM's Page, Nicole's Page, Kathy's Page. http://members.fortunecity.com/cousinlee/fanficindex.html * FKVoyage Site for Forever Knight and Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea; also has the FTP site http://www.fkvoyage.com/ * Forever Knight By Joni; links. http://byjoni.com/link3.html * Forever Knight http://www.ussintrepid.org.uk/Foreverknight/knight1.htm * Forever Knight (images) http://www.llarian.de/html/en/e_fk.html * Forever Knight http://ofearna.us/tv/forever.html * Forever Knight Kadira's fan fiction (mostly slash). http://kadira.tripod.com/Forever.html * Forever Knight Part of The World of the Blue Unicorn website. http://blueunicorn.freeservers.com/link3.html * Forever Knight Characters: First and Second Seasons http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/fk/fkcharacters.htm * Forever Knight Critiques http://www.wallace.net/fk/ * Forever Knight Early Birds Webpage to link to the Forever Knight Early Birds Yahoo!Group at http://tv.groups.yahoo.com/group/foreverknightsearlybirds/ http://lavender.fortunecity.com/judidench/428/fkebs.html * Forever Knight Fan Fiction by Deborah A, Hymon http://homepage.mac.com/hymonb/ForeverKnight/ * Forever Knight Fan Fiction Recommendations by allaire mikháil http://allaire.skeeter63.org/favorites/FavKnight.htm a small rec list, links * Forever Knight Fan Fic Writing Resources http://fkfanfic.freeservers.com/ * Forever Knight: The Unofficial Home Page http://www.gdfx.com/fk/index.shtml# * The Forever Knight Web Directory http://www.scarlett-dreams.com/visualfiction/foreverknight/FKd/ * Forever Knight: White Knight Trapped in Darkness http://www.humboldt1.com/~starfire/fk.html * Forever Knighties! http://www.knighties.50megs.com/ * Forever LaCroix Fan Fiction Port http://www.fan-fiction.de/frame.htm * Ger Bear Project http://tmana.tripod.com/ * Gillian Eldridge's Forever Knight Site http://www.foreverknight.org/GillianEldridge/fkjpg.html * Heckifiknow's Forever Knight page http://www.cyberpursuits.com/heckifiknow/fk/ * Iejasu's Fan Fiction Port http://www.fan-fiction.de/ German fan site (in English), main focus on LaCroix * International Catalogue of Heroes: Forever Knight page http://www.internationalhero.co.uk/f/forevnit.htm * The Isle: A refuge for fiction by Scarlett Includes several Forever Knight crossovers http://www.scarlett-dreams.com/fiction/theisle-index.html * The Jewelled Peach http://www.foreverknight.org/Bonnie/peach/peach.html * Karen's Forever Knight Story Page http://www.angelfire.com/tx5/kannegun/ * Knightraven's Forever Knight Multi Faction Fiction http://home.clear.net.nz/pages/knightraven/multi.htm * Knightraven's The Nicky Series http://home.clear.net.nz/pages/knightraven/nicky.htm * Knights De Soir http://www.members.tripod.com/DeSoir/index.html * Knight Vision http://www.avenuepotter.com/~kristin/Forever_Knight/index.htm * Kusine Kaninchen's Forever Knight FanFic http://www.kusine.com/fkfanfic/ * Laplor's Tales http://laplor.tripod.com/welcome.html * The Library of Lost Souls Susan Garrett's website. http://home.earthlink.net/~susanmgarrett/index.html * A Little Forever Knight Fan Fiction Subsections: The Inn of Crossed Swords (slash), Seducers (faction page), Stormborn's own fan fiction. http://stormborn.tripod.com/ * Little Forever Knight Shrine to the Living and Undead http://www.angelfire.com/me/vampirelover/ * Lucien LaCroix.com http://lucienlacroix.com/ * Marianne's Forever Knight Page http://www.stormloader.com/marianne001/fkmain.html * Mere's Meanderings http://www.freewebs.com/meredevachon/ Meredevachon's website, with a section called "Vachon's Church" that contains her FK fan fiction. * My Fan Fiction and Info Page http://www.angelfire.com/in2/fanfic/ Lisa Hobbs's website. * My Little Forever Knight Corner Part of Suzanne M. Campagna's Camp Suze website http://www.mindspring.com/~suzecamp/fk.html * Mysterie's Forever Knight Site http://www.fortunecity.com/tatooine/canaveral/53/foreverknight/ * Nancy Taylor's Forever Knightie Page http://www.squidge.org/~nat1228/fk.htm * Naturesong http://www.naturesong.com/fk_fanfic.html Cousin Raven's FK fan fiction page on her website. * The NickKnack CaddyWhack Homepage Faction site for the CaddyWhackers. http://velvetdragon.com/caddy/ * Nick's Web of Intrigue http://lfdodson.tripod.com/nknight.html * Ninjababe's Forever Knight Page http://www.ondragonswing.com/ninjababe/fandom/fk.htm * Online Forever Knight Resources Kusine Kaninchen's resource site http://fkfanfic.freeservers.com/onlinefk.htm * Perkulator Page Perkulators faction site. http://www.west.net/~ajensen/perk/ * The Rambling Fanatic http://theramblingfanatic.net/ * Raven Awards Writing Competition http://homepages.ihug.co.nz/~sharkyl/index.htm * Rhiannon's Eyrie http://rhi.moonlit-eyrie.com/ Author's personal site, with a section for Forever Knight stories * Sapphire Dreams Forever Knight Realm http://www.sapphiredreams.org/FK/ * Shadowstar's Story Index http://bratling.0catch.com/fkstories.html * She's a Lady Fanlisting for Janette http://janette.bloody-fangs.org/index.php * Shenandora's website mostly collages and poems (also beyond FK) http://sites.google.com/site/hschlathoelter/ * The Silver Stake Cousin Shelley's fan fiction website (not all FK) http://www.thesilverstake.com/fkindex.html * Stormynite Fan Fiction http://www.starmercreativeminds.com/stormynite_fiction.html * Tales of Dark Nicholas Official Dark Knightie Fanfic Archive http://dkfanfic.tripod.com/ * Tales from the Darkwood Denise Underwood's personal archive (not all FK). Also includes fic in a shared universe crossover series (Forever Knight, Highlander, Star Trek: The Next Generation) "Bloodties", co-written with Altariel, Edithna Morgan, Ninjababe, and Tammy Williams http://www.ondragonswing.com/tales/ Original site archived at http://replay.waybackmachine.org/19991009053711/http://www.mbay.net/~ithildin/tales/ * TexDKnght's Forever Knight Web Site Includes Nick's Harem faction site, fan fiction, trivia. http://www.nightlifechron.com/foreverknight/ * Toronto Trek FK Mini-Con http://www.foreverknight.org/TorontoFKTrek/ * Uncle Unlimited A fan site featuring Lucien Lacroix and actor Nigel Bennett, which is a mutual project of four dFK-members (Anja, Cousin Lucilla, Shenandora, and PJ1228) http://uncle-unlimited.org/ * The Unnamed Faction http://www.foreverknight.org/UF/ * Vachon's Church (La Pagina de la Casa de los Vaqueros) http://www.angelfire.com/ca2/jdvachon/ * Walt's Webpage Walt Doherty's website. https://sites.google.com/site/waltswebpage/home * War Twelve: Romancing the Stone: It's Nothing To Sneeze At http://www.nancykam.com:80/fkwar12/index.html * Welcome to My Little Forever Knight Corner http://www.mindspring.com/~suzecamp/fk.html * Writing About the Knight http://www.loftworks.com/wftk/fiction.html * Zephania's Page Small fan fiction site. http://www.pantek.com/~zephania/zephaniapage.htm Category:Terms *